A Silver Key Millennium
by Cartoonfan4072
Summary: A crossover of Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts. A Dark Kingdom, Sailor Scouts, a Keyblade master, and seven girls of heart make up one cool adventure. R&R.


Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months. Boy, do I feel lazy. I have all these fan fiction ideas in my head, yet I don't write them down because of distraction. What does that tell you? Distraction aside, here is the latest idea I've cooked up from my creative juices. I present to you, drum roll please……………A Silver Key Millennium: A crossover between Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts. For those of you familiar with anime, Sailor Moon was one of the most popular cartoons of the 1990's and one of the top anime cartoons along with Pokemon, Digimon: Digital Monsters, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as others. Unfortunately, some people who have seen the anime in its original form didn't think too highly of the English dub here in the states. Me? I didn't watch much of the show in the nineties, but I know it was much talked about. But I did see the original version and enjoyed its mix of humor, romance, action/adventure, and fantasy. I do know a friend who did watch the English dub and he enjoyed it, so my final opinion is while the English dub is cool for younger children, the original is good for older children like say age ten and up, and teenagers. As for Kingdom Hearts, anyone who's played video games in recent years know that it's about a boy named Sora who travels to worlds based off of popular Disney movies. It's one of my favorite games, not just because I'm nostalgic for Disney, but also that it sparked my interest in the Final Fantasy games and was an all around awesome adventure game with Disney spirit and a sometimes dark storyline. I thought to myself, why not combine the two? And this is what I came up with.

This story will take place towards the climax of the Dark Kingdom story arc and sometime after Kingdom Hearts II. I do not own any bit of the Sailor Moon franchise or the Kingdom Hearts games. They are owned by Toile Animation and Disney and Squaresoft respectively. So without further ado…Moon Prism Power Makeup!

Prologue: A Tale of Kingdoms and Keys

Once upon a time, long, long ago, sometime during the prehistoric ages or one thousand years before the twentieth century depending on who's telling the story, existed a golden age of relations and piece between the people who lived on planet Earth and the beings who lived on its moon known as the Silver Millennium. Royalty known simply as the Moon Kingdom was located within the Sea of Serenity, with a beautiful maiden named Queen Serenity (aptly named) on its throne. The Queen had a daughter, Princess Serenity who was never too far away from her guardians, whom were sworn to protect her and the kingdom at all costs. The kingdom itself was a mix of ancient climate and advanced technology with its people being able to have life spans longer than normal people of today would have. The people who lived on the Moon had two jobs to fulfill: To protect the ancient Silver Crystal, a stone with mystical powers, and to watch over the people of Earth in hopes of no negative influence would partake in mankind's evolution.

A strict law between the Earth and its Moon was that no one was usually allowed to interact. Not for pleasant conversation, not for meals, not for recreational activities, nothing. The law also states that no man or woman from the moon could fall in love with another from the Earth, and visa versa. Unfortunately, that all was about to change. A combination of jealousy and no rest were spreading like a fatal disease among Earth and its people. It came to ahead when the crown prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, fell in love with Queen Serenity's own daughter. That's when an evil force, which was later to be known as Metallia, was born as a result of radioactivity from the sun. She took advantage to those who did not enjoy the union between one of their own and a girl on the Moon.

A young woman on the Earth named Beryl had affections for Prince Endymion, but her affections were not returned. This did not sit well with the young lady, as she was among the jealous people against his relationship with Princess Serenity. Metallia looked at this as a window of opportunity and spoke to Beryl with words with the intent of manipulation. The energy being gave the girl powers of darkness and dubbed her queen of her own group named the Dark Kingdom and under Metallia's orders; Queen Beryl had Earth declare war on the Moon Kingdom. During this time, Queen Beryl used her corruption to recruit four of Endymion's guardians known as the Shitennou to take out her orders. The war was massive leaving no survivors in the wake and leaving the kingdoms of both the Earth and its Moon in utter destruction. While evolution would continue on Earth for years to come, life would be nonexistent on the Moon, never being resurfaced.

The war had all come to ahead when Beryl went to attack Princess Serenity directly using her newfound powers. There was no one left to protect the princess except for one. Prince Endymion sacrificed himself to protect the one he loved by taking the hit of Beryl's attack. The attacked left him severely wounded and he fell just like all the rest. Princess Serenity could not bare the fact that her true love was now lifeless and this all happened when the two were set to get married. She had lost the will to live and took her own life right next to his lifeless body so that she and Endymion could spend eternity together in the afterlife. Sometime after this, one of the Princess' guardians Beryl and Queen Serenity sealed Metallia away in the Silver Crystal. Before dying, the queen would use the crystal to ensure that her kingdom was to be reincarnated on the Earth sometime in the twentieth century to ensure that her daughter and her prince would find happiness on the same planet.

Queen Serenity's wishes had come true, as her daughter and her true love were reborn on Earth in the form of a young man and a young woman who both lived in Tokyo, Japan. Even with the memories of their past lives not reawakened, the two had run into each other. The princess' guardians have also been reborn and so far, five girls had become close friends while saving the world as the Sailor Senshi, or Sailor Scouts (again, depending on who you talk to). The Dark Kingdom had also resurfaced and a new Queen Beryl, along with new carnations of the four Shitennou, had set out to collect energy to release Metallia from her prison and be resurrected. Despite the evil efforts from the beings of darkness, the Sailor Scouts and their allies were always there to stop them and each encounter ended in defeat. This did not please Queen Beryl or the Four Kings in the slightest, all of whom did not enjoy failure. Soon, the climax of their battle would soon begin.

Meanwhile, another story of light and darkness had taken place. It wasn't in the world of the Sailor Scouts though; it took place in many different worlds that spanned across the inter-dimensional universe. About ten years ago, in a world known as the Radiant Garden, its ruler, Ansem the Wise, was studying the nature of people's hearts. The heart was an interesting as an organ, one which doctors had been studying for centuries. But it turns out the heart was more than just an organ that was needed for the human body to live. It was one of three vital parts of the human body itself. The other two were the body and the soul. Some people believe that a person's heart isn't just a mere organ. Some believe that a person's heart makes up what the person is. It can be unpredictable, giving living things many feelings and emotions. These feelings decided whether a person was evil or good, if they were on the side of light or the side of the dark.

This man, Ansem, experimented on six subjects, the most loyal of which was his foremost apprentice, Xehanort. Ansem had even talked to a small King from another world that set out to travel to other worlds and was seeking the wise rulers' advice. Upon talking to the king, a mouse of all people, Ansem realized the immorality and fatal consequences his studying was bringing, and stopped his experiments immediately. Xehanort, however, wanted to continue the studies even though Ansem had now strictly forbade any such thing. This led the young man and the other five apprentices to continue the experiments in a basement of Radiant Garden's castle with Xehanort making reports using Ansem's name, all in secret. Unfortunately, the experiments did prove fatal as a result as beings known as Heartless were being born out of the darkness in peoples hearts. The Heartless set out to feed on innocent people's hearts, eventually setting out to find something known as a keyhole, which would lead them to the "heart of the world" and destroy it from the inside. Radiant Garden had become a shell of its former self and received another name: Hallow Bastion.

The Chaos did not stop there, however, as the six apprentices wanted to achieve full power in order to finally understand what darkness is. As a result, their hearts separated leaving the soul and body behind. A machine was also made to make artificial Heartless with Xehanort himself becoming one of them, a more human like one if you will. Ansem felt very foolish for not only his own experiments, but that his six apprentices betrayed him, banishing him to the realm of darkness in the process. Thoughts of revenge came through his head, as he took on another identity: DiZ, which stood for "Darkness in Zero". The reports Xehanort made under the Ansem name was found by a group of evil beings from other worlds that wanted to use the Heartless to help them take over. In order to rule all worlds, they had to gather seven maidens of the purest heart known as the "Princesses of Heart" to open the door to darkness: Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds.

Amongst all this, one had to wonder who would stop the Heartless from spreading across the universe. During the studies, a tale of a weapon was brought up that was written as, "The weapon that would either bring piece by defeating the darkness and opening the door to light, or cause mass destruction and bring ruin to the worlds". That weapon was called a Keyblade. A Keyblade, such a magical weapon with interesting craftsmanship since it was in the shape of a key and acted and was wielded like a sword. This weapon had the power to defeat the Heartless. The King who had befriended Ansem knew it was going to be the "Key to our survival". He sent out to solve the mystery of the Heartless and hoped to find Ansem the Wise. He told his Royal Magician and Captain of the Royal Guards to find this key and stick with him.

The key, as fate would have it, chose a young teenager to be its master. The boy had his home; Destiny Islands destroyed by the Heartless and separated from his two best friends. He ended up in a city called Traverse Town and befriended a group of adults who came to the town after Radiant Garden turned into Hallow Bastion and filled the boy and the Kings' Wizard and Knight in on what they knew about the Heartless and told them they should stick together if they were going to find who they were looking for as well as save the worlds from the Heartless. The boy and the kings' subjects stuck a deal, the boy would help them look for their king, as long as they helped him find his two best friends. From there, the three traveled from world to world. They made new friends, battled the evil beings to help save the Princesses of Heart and the boy used the Keyblade to seal the keyholes so the Heartless wouldn't destroy it.

The group finally made it to Hallow Bastion where they encountered one of the boys' best friends. He, too, was a teenager about a year older than him. He was also a rival to the Key bearer, and because of manipulation on the part of the evil group looking for the princesses, decided to help them and the young man gained the power to control the Heartless. The three world travelers still moved on, and after fighting the rival and the last of the evil group, Xehanort's Heartless had finally made himself known and revealed he used the evil group to collect the princesses for him to open the door to darkness. One of the princesses was the Keyblade masters' other best friend, a young girl his age who he had a bit of a crush on. Xehanort some time ago; sent that girl to the Destiny Islands to see if she could be connected to the Keyblade master. His theory proved correct. The Keyblade Master then saved the Princesses of Heart, reunited with the young girl, and set off to ends of the worlds to fight Xehanort's Heartless in an epic battle. Before closing the door to Kingdom Hearts, the boy saw his best friend one last time, behind the door since he had given in to darkness, and the King was found with him. The Keyblade master and his friends closed the door with the promise that they wouldn't stop until they found them again, and the boy promised the girl he'd return someday to the islands.

The battle between darkness and light continued from there, as they set off to fight a new threat in the form of beings known as Nobodies. Nobodies were made of what was left of the body and soul of a person when the heart leaves it behind. Unlike the Heartless who relied on instinct, Nobodies could think and plan and the stronger nobodies took a human form since they were of stronger hearts. This is what became of Xehanort's body and soul as well as the rest of Ansem's apprentices. They, along with a group of other followers made up a group called Organization XIII. Their ultimate goal was to become whole beings again and used the Keyblade master directly in their schemes to take over the universe. While Xehanort's Heartless wanted to use Kingdom Hearts to seek the knowledge he'd been after, his nobody, Xemnas, wanted to use his own Kingdom Hearts to gain ultimate power and become whole again.

The Keyblade Master and the kings' subjects set out to fight the Nobodies and stop them from causing mayhem to the worlds. The King and the Keyblade Masters' friend meanwhile, sought to solve the riddle of Organization XIII themselves, hoping to find Ansem the Wise and be reunited with the Keyblade Master once more. The Keyblade Master and his friends were all finally reunited and set out to one final battle together against the Organization. The battle ended in victory. The Keyblade Master and his friend were unfortunately separated from the girl, the King, and his subjects and stuck in the realm of darkness. Nonetheless, they felt at ease knowing the realm of light was safe now thanks to their hard work and determination in battling against the Heartless and the Organization, even though Ansem the Wise had disappeared as soon as he was found again (much in part that his thoughts of revenge went out the window thanks to the Keyblade Master and decided to follow his own heart). The luck of the young teens changed as they found the door to light and it took them back to their island where they were reunited with their friends. With their mission over, the three teens were now back home and the King and his subjects returned to their kingdom.

But the Keyblade master is about to be called upon once again. The two tales of darkness and light will collide as the Key bearer and his friends are about to meet the reincarnations of the Moon Kingdom as the Sailor Scouts and help them in the battle against the Dark Kingdom. But what could the Dark Kingdom be planning if it involves the Keyblade? Light…Give us power!

**A Silver Key Millennium: A Sailor Moon/Kingdom Hearts Adventure**

Well, there you have it for the prologue, folks. Tell me what you think in your reviews and I'll get started on the real story as soon as I can. No flames, please, and I hope you enjoy this as you have my other stories. Until next time, I'll catch you later.


End file.
